A Night to Remember
by saturnella
Summary: Beatrice and Bernard Baudelaire are hosting a party on the night that the Baudelaire mansion burns down. Klaus, Violet and Sunny are at the beach unaware of what is going on. So what happened on the night that changed their lives forever? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice glided over to the mirror and smoothed her dress with her hands. She sighed.

"Bernard…tell me I look beautiful," she said to her husband, while reapplying her lipstick.

Bernard came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look _gorgeous. _Stunning, alluring, divine, exquisite."

"Just recite the whole dictionary to me, will you?" Beatrice laughed, "I can see where Klaus gets his wide vocabulary from."

"Klaus. You know I feel terrible about not inviting the children to our party. At least they're having fun at the beach…hopefully. Do you think they're having fun, darling?" Bernard asked.

"Stop worrying. No matter where they go, they always find something to do. Something to read…to invent,"

"And to bite," Bernard added, while chuckling. Beatrice smiled.

"Oh, honey, did you put the food platters out like I asked you to?" she asked suddenly, while walking towards the bedroom door.

"_You_ are the one that should stop worrying. This party has had you on your toes! I've got everything under control. I can assure you that everything will be alright," Bernard stated, following Beatrice out the door.

"Well, alright then," she smiled, and she pecked him on the cheek. They made their way down the long winding staircase just as the doorbell rang.

"Bernard, darling, your tie is crooked," Beatrice laughed. She stopped him and adjusted his tie, then patted his chest.

"Any other last minute things we need to do?" he joked.

"Just to answer the doorbell," Beatrice replied.

"Ah! Let us embrace our first guest by gladly opening the door, to let them in our most superb mansion!" Bernard said, placing his hand over his heart. Beatrice giggled and swung open the door, allowing the party to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice walked around, holding a food platter in her arms and offering shrimp cocktails to her guests.

"Shrimp cocktail?" she offered to her friend, Dianne.

"Oh yes please!" Dianne smiled. She plucked a shrimp off the tray and dunked in the sauce.

"I have to compliment your party, Beatrice. It's so much fun! And the music is just delightful. Tell me darling, who chose the music?" Dianne asked.

"The music? Violet picked that out. Do you remember Violet? The last time you saw her she was just a baby!" Beatrice replied.

"Oh yes, but who could forget such a charming child!" Dianne stated while smiling.

"Thank you Dianne, you are so very sweet," Beatrice smiled and walked off, offering shrimp cocktails to other guests. She ran into Bernard, who was sipping a martini and laughing with their married friends, Sarah and Richard.

"Cocktail, anyone?" Beatrice asked, placing the tray on their coffee table. Hands reached out to take the shrimp and they all laughed. Beatrice plopped down next to Bernard and he put his arm around her waist.

"Beatrice darling, how are you?" Sarah asked, putting the shrimp in her mouth.

"Very good, thank you. How is your job working out for you?"

"Just wonderful, thanks to Bernard here," Sarah smiled, "Working in the office is such a good experience. If Bernard hadn't talked me into doing it, I wouldn't have a smile on my face right now! It has made my life so much more organized, therefore more joyful."

"Glad to hear it," Bernard nodded, "If you'll excuse me, though, I'm going to go visit with the other guests." Bernard got up and left, walking off towards the formal dining room.

"Such a lovely party, Beatrice," Sarah complimented, eating another shrimp.

"Yes, it is. I haven't seen the children around; are they here?" Richard asked.

"No they are at the beach," Beatrice replied.

"The beach! How lovely. I guess this party would have bored them, with nothing but adults around," Sarah chuckled.

"Oh no, Sarah. They love adults and they adore parties! They are such good kids, but I couldn't have them around a party as formal as this. Besides, they were dying to go to the beach so we let them," Beatrice answered. Sarah and Richard nodded.

"I suppose I should keep passing around the cocktails, don't you think?" Beatrice laughed, picking up the tray, "It was nice talking to you." She walked off with the tray, passing them around to the guests. She decided to stop worrying about the party, because she came to realize that Bernard was right. After all, what could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice waltzed into the kitchen, placing the empty tray on the counter. The guests had gobbled up the shrimp so she decided to make some toasted bread. She cut up a loaf of bread and placed the pieces on the tray and preheated the oven to 365 degrees. Bernard walked up behind her and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled.

"Oooh, toasty," he grinned, picking up a piece of bread and biting into it.

"Bernard!" Beatrice laughed, yanking the bread away from him, "those are for the guests!" Bernard shrugged as she tossed it in the trashcan.

"How is everyone? Enjoying themselves, I hope?" Beatrice questioned.

"Oh yes. Everything is going well. The food, the music, the entertainment. And wait until we dance! That will really charm them."

"Dance! Oh Bernard I completely forgot!" Beatrice yelped. She threw the tray into the oven and slammed it shut. She looked down at her watch and saw it was 11:42pm.

"Come on, let's get out there and put the music on," Beatrice said, taking Bernard's arm and pulling him out the door.

"Remind me to take the bread out in 20 minutes, darling," Beatrice ordered, pushing a CD in the stereo. Bernard nodded and grabbed the microphone that was attached to the stereo.

"Alright everyone, we're going to have a little dance party here. C'mon! Give it up, go crazy…let's boogie!" Bernard yelled as Beatrice pressed the 'play' button. Music blasted through the speakers and everyone got up to dance. Lights flashed and everyone was pressed up against each other, eager to get their groove on. Beatrice danced with Bernard and they laughed at how childish they were acting. They were having so much fun, that they weren't paying attention to the time. Little did they know, but it was 12:03am. They slow danced for a few songs and Beatrice embraced her husband's presence. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting her body move with his. It was now 12:32am, and something was going on in the kitchen.

The oven, which had been left to burn, had eaten up the bread and had even melted the tray. The fire crept onto the oven door, burning it to a crisp. It fell onto the ground and burned everything in sight. The counter, which held all of Beatrice's pots and pans. The fridge, where all the food was stored. The fire grew bigger and bigger and burst through the doors, finding its way to the front door. The guests, who were in the back of the house, smelled something burning.

"The bread!" Beatrice screamed suddenly. She looked down at her watch and yelped when she saw it was 12:44.

"Shit! Damn it, Bernard!" Beatrice screamed into his face and ran towards the kitchen. Flames jumped out at her face and she realized the whole thing was on fire. She ran towards the living room where the guests were and waved her hands in the air.

"FIRE! FIRE! EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE…OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody shrieked with terror as Beatrice screamed that the house was on fire. Bernard turned off the music and stood up on the couch, cupping his mouth with his hands.

"Everybody listen up! STAY CALM! Move towards the front door….move it! Move it!" Bernard yelled. The guests rushed out of the living room and towards the front door, only to see it too was on fire. They screamed and ran the opposite direction. Some started sobbing; a woman held onto her husband as he looked frantically for an exit.

"UPSTAIRS! WE'RE GOING OUT THE WINDOW! GO, GO, GO!" Bernard shouted, leading the way up the stair case. The guests ran hurriedly up the stairs, pushing and shoving each other. Beatrice got lost in the middle of the crowd and held onto the staircase for dear life. She broke down into sobs and fell against the railing.

"Beatrice! Get up!" Dianne ordered, yanking on Beatrice's arm. Her mascara ran down her face and she choked on her breath as Dianne pulled her up the stairs. When they finally made it to the window and saw how high up they were, they grew very frightened. They started crying harder and screaming louder and begged Bernard to find another way out.

"Do it or die," was Bernard's one and only answer. The fire cackled downstairs and everyone jumped.

"Do it or die," the women repeated, shaking their heads. The men puffed out their chests, held onto their wives and made the jump out of the window. They landed safely. When the other guests saw they were okay, they did the same. Bernard pulled Beatrice aside and guided people out the window. One by one they jumped and everyone who did was safe. Suddenly, the fire made its way up the stairs and flashed at the guests. Some fell into the flames while other people desperately tried to get away, but failed. Beatrice screamed at the top of her lungs and cried hysterically as she saw people burning. Bernard scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. He took two towels, dunked them in water and gave one to Beatrice.

"Put this over your nose and mouth! Do it now, Beatrice. Quickly!" he ordered as Beatrice shoved it over her nose and mouth. Bernard then did the same and he guided her out the bathroom door, only to see that they were stuck. All of upstairs had caught on fire. Bernard quickly shut the door and started filling up the bathtub. He dunked towels in it and threw them outside, trying to put out the fire. It was hopeless. Beatrice pulled her towel off her face and pulled Bernard's off, too. She plunged her lips onto his and kissed him passionately-their last kiss.

It was then that the second story collapsed, falling into the flames below. Bernard held onto Beatrice and Beatrice held onto Bernard. They held onto each other as they fell. They would not let go of each other even though their fall was a long one. They hugged tightly as the flames devoured them, and their last thoughts were both the same.

All they could think about, as they were being burned to death, was how the children were at the beach, unaware of what was going on. How in a few minutes, the children would be orphans. They were leaving the world as they knew it, and they were leaving their beloved children behind.

THE END.

Please read and review!

-Saturnella


End file.
